gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary
Sanctuary is a Gears of War multiplayer map that shipped with Gears of War PC and was remade for Gears of War 2 with the Dark Corners Map Pack. Gears 2 Strategy When spawning, charge upstairs. Throw a bolo into the building and grab torque bow/ sniper. Roll Back and head for the bridge. Easy sniping spot, although the sniper is easy to flank from either side and can be countersniped from below when the weapon respawns. Additionally, a Mortar spawns directly next to the team's spawn point every other wave. A teammate can grab this at the start of a round use it to bombard opponents on the high bridge or at the grenade spawns if aimed well. This map is often very chaotic on Annex, and virtually unfathomable on King of the Hill, as the incredibly close proximity of the Mortar spawn to the spawn points means that breathing room is impossible when the annex/hill is in that spot. This often also leads to one team gaining an unsurmountable advantage if they spawn there first, making it very difficult for the other team to get in. The best solution is to proceed to the grenades spawns and assault the competition with grenades, or, if time allows, drag the mortar within range from the other side and drop it on the opponents. Environment This map is a grassland type map and offers lots of cover. It takes place in an old cemetery, likely from the Pendulum Wars, with a central sanctuary, hence the name. It is broken up into three different levels, the ground level with the grenades, and the boltok/mortar on each end, the middle sanctuary, with lots of cover and a Longshot/Torque alternating in the middle, and a bridge above it with numerous stairs and a Mulcher/Boomshot spawn behind a statue in the middle. As a side-note, this map appears a lot brighter in Gears of War 2, as the new updates in Unreal Engine 3 sacrificed night-time/destroyed environments that were prominent in Gears of War. Weapons There are weapons to be found on every level of this map. On the bottom levels, the Boltok/Mortar spawn is directly next to each team's spawn, and following the lower path to the middle statue will yield a Frag/Ink spawn open for both teams. On the mid-level the Longshot/Torque spawn lies in the middle of the sanctuary out in the open, where both teams will have to charge from either side to pick it up. On the higher bridge area overlooking the Longshot spawn is another statue with a Mulcher/Boomshot behind it. Horde Horde is a very difficult endeavor, but is plausible with a good team. The large amount of cover surrounding the sanctuary means that locust will very often remain stationary behind it if the team remains inside, allowing players to easily pick them off via sniping. Kantus can prove to be a problem when the team is here, because although the walls and pillars make for effective cover, ink grenades leave little breathing room for players. It is recommended to keep shields up on both sides at all times and only go for ammo when a wave is ending. Players should then pair up and remain on either side of each entrance, with the fifth remaining behind a pillar in the middle and watching for enemies below or above. Gears 2 Trivia *This map, along with Gold Rush and Courtyard, were the 3 exclusive maps that shipped with Gears of War PC. *Afraid of the Dark is an achievement that requires one game on multiplayer from this map to receive. *Did not go Gentle is an achievement that requires one win on multiplayer from this map to receive. The name of this achievement references the poem "Do not go Gentle into that Good Night". *No, But His Face Rings a Bell is an achievement one can get by completing waves 1-20 of Horde. Category:Multiplayer Maps